


逗猫禁止_送葬人场合

by nori_0



Series: 火葬场送客啦 [20]
Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0
Summary: all葬场合，如果送葬人变成猫……？踩奶+吸猫薄荷+3p
Relationships: 炎葬
Series: 火葬场送客啦 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514729
Kudos: 48





	1. 4

送葬人感到迷惑。  
他如往日一般，准时熄灯，躺在床上，虽然半夜惊醒——这没什么好奇怪的，毕竟他也会做噩梦。视野里本应鼓起的被子变得平整，而且睡衣未免有些太过宽大。  
他有种身体不翼而飞的错觉，于是坐起身，但他很快注意到，视线高度矮了不是一点点。  
送葬人想要下床，找面镜子看个究竟，四肢的行动先于大脑，动作似乎从未如此流畅过，啪，四肢着地。  
送葬人见过这种动物，它们被称为猫，可为什么自己会变成猫，送葬人感到迷惑。  
洗手池遥不可及，他伸出前爪(姑且是手)一跃，便跳上洗手台，甚至不用开灯，他能看清镜子里的自己。光环和翅膀不翼而飞，这里有的，是一只活生生的蓝眼白猫。  
这已经超出这位萨科塔的认知了，他回到床上，光环正安静躺在被子里，他想重新带上，不过，光环的大小和他的腰围差不多，套了几次都只能从环中穿过。  
“喵(该死)。”这是送葬人第一次说脏话。

第二天一大早，博士收到了“送葬人失踪”的消息，基建里无缘无故地多出一只猫。  
这只猫的行动范围和送葬人的十分相似，但像所有猫咪一样，所有人都声称见过这只猫，但没有人具体知道他在哪里。  
炎客是第一个见到这只猫的人，人与猫在转角相遇，大眼瞪小眼，炎客蹲下身子，伸手想摸摸它，猫咪却无视了他的存在，迈着坚实的小碎步前进。  
博士也“深受其害”，他头一回在基建里遇到猫咪，但猫咪不打算给他机会，从他身边绕开。  
“听说蓝眼白猫很大几率会耳聋，这只会不会也是？”阿米娅推测道。  
似乎整个罗德岛都陷入了对这只猫的热烈讨论中，而白猫像是注意到人们对他的追捕，瞬间销声匿迹。  
“你是送葬人吧，小猫。”炎客蹲伏在送葬人的房间门口，再一次和白猫撞面，这次猫咪停下脚步，蓝宝石般的双眼仰视着炎客，许久，它喵了一声。  
“你的翅膀去哪了，”炎客双手圈住白猫的肚子，把它抱起，猫咪在他手里十分安静，一人一猫沉默许久，炎客意识到一件事。  
这好像是头一回看到送葬人的裸体。  
炎客一瞬间脸颊发热，放下猫咪。刚才是对一只猫有感觉了么，疯了疯了。  
“你现在打算怎么办。”  
“喵。”  
“那公证所的工作呢？”  
“喵喵。”  
“我认识不少医生，说不定能帮到你。”炎客忍不住摸了摸白猫的脑袋，软乎乎的，和想象中送葬人的脑袋手感一样。而且没有光环，能完全享受到毛发的手感。  
送葬人似乎也不反感，安静地坐在地上，半眯着眼。炎客的手指轻按白而发粉的耳朵，猫咪的喉咙发出咕噜声，脸颊微蹭炎客的手掌，甚至伸出舌头舔舐掌心，炎客觉得发痒，露出笑容。  
有种在接吻的感觉。  
“哟，炎客，你认识这只猫？”博士不知什么时候站在身后，炎客和白猫同时愣住。  
“刚好撞见它，”炎客刚说完，回头就找不到猫咪了。  
“啊，我把它吓跑了，”博士露出失望的表情，“我刚才听到你在和它聊天，没想到你也有热爱小动物的时候啊。”  
“啰嗦，”炎客有点生气，他还在贪恋软乎乎的手感，被博士硬生生打断。  
“抱歉打扰到你的兴致了，我没想到你这么喜欢它。”  
但是刚才的感觉，绝对超乎想象。


	2. Chapter 2

送葬人变成猫第一次接受抚摸，原来人的手掌是这么温暖。不光是作为猫，在作为人的时候也不曾受这样暧昧的抚摸。  
他主动前往温室，在花丛里找到炎客。  
“上次你跑得真快。”炎客放下手里的活，把猫咪捞起，放在自己肩上，“听说猫咪喜欢猫薄荷，我特意种了些。”  
送葬人凑上去闻了闻，香气扑鼻，但这不是他来的目的，他想找炎客商量变回人的事情。炎客拿着小花盆，放在送葬人面前。  
雪白的小爪子扒着炎客的项圈，头向花盆歪着，一条身子挂在炎客的脖子上。它还在吸，看样子真的非常喜欢。  
“变回人的事情，我会找医生问问，在那之前，我替你保密。”  
送葬人没在听炎客说什么，猫性统治着他的身体，他贪婪地享受着这不知名的气息，似乎有点失神了。他扭过头，舌尖触碰到炎客的下巴，尾巴左右晃动着，尽管他本人并不知情。  
“喂……送葬人，”炎客觉得脖子上的重量越来越大，放下花盆，惊异地发现，白猫变成了送葬人，或者说，送葬人变回了原来的模样，一丝不挂地趴在他的胸口。  
两只猫耳在金色的发丝中一抖一抖，本人似乎并未察觉到有什么不一样。  
炎客试探性地轻啄送葬人的嘴唇，不见他反抗，于是搂住他的腰，低头吻住送葬人。  
“唔……”  
炎客有更大胆的想法，手不安分地探向送葬人的臀缝间，手指竟轻而易举地进入。但是尾巴左右摆动，有些碍事。  
两人唇分离后，炎客捉起尾巴，放在送葬人嘴边，送葬人顺应地咬住，双手捉着炎客的衣角。  
炎客推着他靠向花架，抬起一条腿放在腰间。送葬人眼神迷离，双颊微红，私密处透着粉色，用手指拨弄几下变得愈发诱人。  
尾巴堵住了送葬人呼之欲出的呻吟，被进入的瞬间，手指抓伤了炎客的后颈。指甲的锐利程度完全不输猫咪状态下的爪子，炎客耐着刺痛，放慢了速度。  
“说实话，我不希望你变回去，”炎客小声嘀咕着，现在的送葬人是他不曾想象过的，除去不适应的猫耳和尾巴，他只在梦境里见过在他身下被操到失神的送葬人。  
送葬人的身体也因变猫而更加柔软，双腿离开地面，一度几乎攀上炎客的肩。他的喉咙里咕噜咕噜，炎客索性抽开他口中的尾巴。  
“嗯……喵……唔……”矫呼随即出口，送葬人含泪在炎客的肩头不断蹭着，像一只猫咪渴求抚摸。  
可恶，也太可爱了吧。  
炎客沉不住气了，强烈的撞击让花架不堪重负，于是抱起送葬人臀，离开了花架，借着重力，送葬人将根物含得更深，顶入不可思议的地带。  
“但愿你不会记得今天发生的事情，”炎客心里默念着，他乐于平时远远地观望着送葬人冷淡的背影，除了在脑海里构想送葬人淫欲占身的样子，他并没有做出过尝试。送葬人看上去不像是会接纳他人的人，但现在不同，现在的送葬人更像一只猫咪，在失去理智的情况下，摆出从未有过的表情。  
送葬人白嫩的大腿内侧沾染两人的精水，尾巴缠住了炎客的腿，不愿分离片刻似的，四肢也紧搂着他。站立着不断向上刺入，送葬人饱满的性器在腿间抖动，配合他娇软的表情看上去分外可爱，炎客忍不住释放在他体内。  
高潮过后，炎客将他放平在花田里，打算找件衣服替他穿上，一回头，成年男性的身体变回了白色的小猫，静静地睡着了。


	3. Chapter 3

其他人都注意到，这只新出现的白猫分外粘着炎客，经常蹲在炎客身旁，而炎客少有地对它露出温柔的表情。每当有人接近时，炎客的表情会十分可怕，他们只敢远远地看着。布洛卡是个例外。  
他在猫咪离开炎客身边的片刻，捉起白猫的后颈将整条拉起。布洛卡奉博士之命把猫咪带过去，但博士再三强调，不要让炎客知道是他下的命令，拐走是最好的选择。  
“喵!”  
博士如愿以偿地获得了白猫，自从上次听到炎客和这只猫的对话，他更加确信，这只猫就是送葬人。  
他把猫放在腿上，顺着毛的方向抚弄，猫咪无动于衷。他拿起放在桌上的逗猫棒，猫咪抬头，冷漠地看了他一眼，继续舔爪子。  
博士无可奈何，拿出几片叶子，“阿米娅说，猫咪会喜欢这个的，说实话我都不知道这是什么……”  
猫咪像是着了魔，死死盯着叶片。吸了几口之后，猫咪端坐在博士腿上，昏昏欲睡。博士眼睁睁看着猫咪变成了送葬人的样子，浑身赤裸，跨坐在他身上。  
“你果然变成猫了，”博士感到欣慰，至少送葬人没有凭空消失。不过现在的情况有些尴尬，送葬人不断扭着身子，手按在他的胸口，一下，一下轻压着，呼噜呼噜地发着奇怪的声音。  
这样的送葬人太过可爱，而且，臀正摩擦着他的裆部。博士听阿米娅提到过，猫会有踩奶这种行为，亲眼看到送葬人做出这样的动作，博士有点难以置信。毕竟这是一丝不苟送葬人。  
“好了好了……”博士觉得有些不妙，胯下支起了小帐篷，直顶送葬人的臀间，罪魁祸首却毫无自觉。  
只一次，不会有人知道的。  
博士想着，手不自觉地触碰到送葬人胸口凹陷的乳头，揉搓两下，粉色变得通红，挺立起来。他拉开拉链，性器早已硬挺，抵在送葬人冰冷的臀上。他低头含住送葬人胸口的凸起，手指扩开入口，引导根物一点点进入。送葬人的泪珠砸在他脸上，尝起来甜甜的。  
“啊！嗯……博士……”  
送葬人的手还在不断轻压着博士的肩，呼噜声变成了嗫嚅的呻吟。双耳在快感的刺激下直立，博士轻轻呼气，都会让耳朵抖两抖。  
所有对于送葬人的幻想都在此时实现，博士幸福地闭上眼，感受送葬人的温度，听着他在高潮中含糊不清的哭声。  
“有点不想让你变回那个执法者呢，”博士搂着已经变回猫咪的送葬人，蹭了蹭他光滑的毛发。猫咪一改态度，一爪子拍在他脸上，留下一条血淋淋的抓痕。  
博士决定暂时把白猫交给布洛卡托管。


	4. Chapter 4

送葬人的身体在布洛卡和银灰中间显得弱不禁风，他散发着雌性菲林的香气，即便他是出于意外变成猫，没有雄性菲林能抵御这样的气息。  
布洛卡甚至还没记住这个萨科塔的名字，但他记得那双蓝色的眼睛，头一回见到就觉得沁人心脾。至于银灰，他对于送葬人的觊觎已经不是一两天了，他也清楚博士和炎客对送葬人的态度。  
没有人不喜欢一只安静的蓝眼白猫，尤其当它吸过猫薄荷后翻滚乞求抚摸的样子，即便是布洛卡也会忍不住捏捏它的肉垫。  
银灰早就察觉了白猫对猫薄荷的贪恋，自从炎客在温室种下几株之后，白猫愈发频繁地光顾那里。有一次路过，银灰甚至听到轻微的呻吟。  
只不过，他没想到，吸过猫薄荷后，送葬人化回了人形，多了一个活生生的人在布洛卡和银灰的怀中。  
“博士要我们照顾它，可这……”布洛卡看着送葬人的模样有些手足无措。  
“这种味道，太诱人了不是么。”银灰毫不犹豫，吻住送葬人轻启的唇，他只不过需要一些借口，现在正是好机会。看得出布洛卡还在犹豫。  
银灰直接将送葬人推倒在床， 将布洛卡晾在一旁。银灰深知猫咪有哪些敏感部位，将自己的性器与送葬人的叠合在一起，手指轻触送葬人的腰肢。  
“唔……嗯……”送葬人只有几个简单的音节，却将银灰的性欲勾起到了极致。精致的身体无一处不透露出单纯又美好的色情感，腿内侧很快沾上了些液体，让布洛卡看呆了。  
“只有你知我知，”银灰摆出邀请的姿态，即便他是个喜欢享独食的人，到这种时候，布洛卡自然也脱不了干系，不如一起拖下水。  
送葬人的刘海被撩起，露出了全部的表情。从侧边，布洛卡能够完全看到银灰埋在送葬人张开的双腿间吞吐性器，手指不断进出的模样。送葬人眉头轻蹙，嘴边流泻出轻喘。有这样一种人，他们皱起眉头的样子比搔首弄姿更能勾起人的性欲。  
布洛卡俯身，吻住送葬人，手指与送葬人纤细的五指相扣。随后，他一口含住一侧乳头，一只手在另一个乳头上拉扯。银灰率先进入，送葬人的音调比刚才高了许多，闭着眼扣紧银灰的手。  
布洛卡将性器送到送葬人嘴边，送葬人偏过头，距离略远，只能含到前端，虽然变回了人形，身体各处的器官还是延续的猫的特点，舌尖上的倒刺不断刮蹭布洛卡的端口，他忍不住按住送葬人软乎乎的脑袋，让他含住大部分，直顶喉咙。上下两根均深深刺入，有种要在胃部接头的错觉。  
三人的尾巴纠缠在一起，床板咯吱晃动，送葬人的双腿展至平角，腿间容纳了两人，他们以不同的节奏抽动着，谁也不服输。   
送葬人几度昏死过去，快感让他分不清自己究竟是人还是猫，他甚至搞不清现在发生了什么。乳头胀胀的，腿被拉起，折在胸口，两根粗物不断挺入，身下的尾巴湿透了。  
泪水涌出的同时，他彻底失去意识。


	5. Chapter 5

博士接到白猫时有些不解，“让你们照顾它，为什么它看上去没精打采的。”  
“他吃坏肚子了，盟友，别给他喂猫薄荷，”银灰告诫道，博士装作信以为真，一旁的布洛卡自然知道，银灰不想让博士知道这个秘密。  
等两人走后，博士焦急地询问着，“他们给你喂什么了吗?他们对你做了什么?”  
猫咪一如既往地冷漠，圈成一团在桌上。  
“你还记得上次吸过猫薄荷之后发生了什么吗?”  
猫咪摇头。  
博士喉头一动。得搞到更多的猫薄荷。  
然而炎客拒绝向他提供猫薄荷，“除非你把猫咪给我。”  
“你在吃我的醋吗炎客，”博士叉腰道，“一只猫而已。”  
“你知道他是送葬人，”炎客压低了声音，“他不能吸猫薄荷，别告诉我你还把他交给过其他人。”  
博士不说话了，撇了撇嘴。  
“一开始让他接触这东西就是个错误，”炎客懊恼道，“把他给我，我去找术师让他恢复原型。”  
“不，我是博士，我说了算。”博士底气不足，但咄咄逼人。  
炎客怒了，扼住博士的喉咙，“你要是为了你的那点黄色想法，让送葬人受伤，我饶不了你。”  
博士被他吓到了，“我，我知道了，先治好他，这样行了吧。”  
最终，依靠源石工艺，送葬人恢复了原态，重新带上光环。  
“谢谢你，炎客。”  
炎客以为自己听错了。  
“我好像做了个奇怪的梦，你把我从梦里拉了出来。”  
炎客试探性地问，“之前发生的事情，你不记得了吗?”  
送葬人摇摇头。  
炎客舒了口气，至少现在，他可以继续遥望送葬人的背影，不知什么时候才能等到他回身。  
“但是你的尺寸和进入深度，根据我的计算，最适合我的身体结构。”送葬人突然回头道。  
炎客点点头，下一秒觉得不太对劲，“什么???”


End file.
